


Его руки должны быть вымыты

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sex, Sex Talk, Slash, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совместное принятие ванны, чистка рогов и кое-какие непристойности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его руки должны быть вымыты

Железный Бык никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так часто и сосредоточенно мыл руки, как это делал Тревелиан. Ему казалось, у мадам де Фер не было столь дурной привычки, и даже на ее изящных ладошках порой заводилась пылинка. Максвелл же был в этом вопросе педантом. Его любовь к порядку и чистоте носила паталогический характер. И волосы у него лежали ровно, и сапоги всегда блестели. На каком-нибудь балу, из тех, к которым он привык, это бы не выглядело странным. Но в тех военно-полевых условиях, установившихся в Тедасе, такое было немного... немного излишне вычурным.  
Его руки всегда должны были быть вымыты, свято считал он и шел к умывальнику при любой подвернувшейся возможности.  
Конечно, доказывать ему что-либо было бесполезно. Тем более, Бык не был до конца уверен, так уж ли его это беспокоит.

Растянувшись на своей койке, он наблюдал, как Тревелиан скорчился у ведра с водой, стоявшего в углу комнаты, пытаясь обуться и умыться разом. Не до конца оправив рубаху, он еще некоторое время предоставлял кунари вид своей белой поясницы. Это было второй причиной, по которой тот продолжал смотреть.

— Извращенец, — лениво протянул он. 

Инквизитор, не посвященный в его раздумья, обернулся и нахмурился. 

— Кто бы говорил, — прищурившись, ответил он и красноречиво взглянул на ремень, болтающийся на спинке кровати.  
— Тебе это нравится. Не нравилось бы, не приходил. 

Тревелиан выпрямился, потирая шею. 

— Да. Я тут хотел кое-что об этом сказать.

Задремавший было кунари приоткрыл глаз.  
Максвелл прошелся от ведра до двери и обратно, не решаясь, с чего лучше начать разговор. То ли Жозефина на него так вредно влияла, что он пытался подобрать слова помягче, то ли это снова было его дурацкое воспитание. Как там это называлось? Манеры. 

— Было бы здорово... Не пойми меня неправильно, но в данных обстоятельствах я предпочту высказаться прямолинейно, и я не хочу, чтобы ты принимал на свой счет...  
— Ой, вот только не тяни кота за яйца, — попросил Бык, для наглядности зевнув, — так мы до утра просидим. Что не так?  
— В общем, у тебя тут очень уютно, — Инквизитор вздохнул. — Конечно, отсутствие части стены это мило, но... было бы здорово, если бы мы иногда встречались и у меня.  
— Зачем это? 

Сложив ладони вместе, Тревелиан коснулся губами указательных пальцев, размышляя. 

— Я думаю, стоит бывать где-нибудь еще помимо этой комнаты. Здесь... грязно.  
— Теперь еще и грязно. А как же уютно?  
— Уютно. И грязно. И из окна все время дует. А эта дверь? Она вообще закрывается? 

Бык пожал плечами. 

— Нет. А зачем? Кто в своем уме сюда зайдет? Или ты о?..  
— Да хотя бы о том. Говорят, Каллен пить начал.  
— Неженка.  
— И слухи. Понятия не имею, как эта история дошла до Варрика, и что он передал Блэкволлу, но со слов Серы, узнавшей обо всем от него, я услышал, что оказывается, меня, цитирую "с хера сняли при полном командном составе". 

Максвелл стыдливо замолчал. Его бледные щеки, подернутые сеточкой розовых сосудов, покраснели. Он редко ругался, а если ему все же приходилось как-то выразиться, то он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Он подождал, пока Бык отсмеется, и продолжил. 

— Я веду к тому, что есть места и понадежнее, чтобы делать. Все, что мы делаем.  
— Такие, как твоя спаленка?  
— Хотя бы да. 

Кунари перевернулся, рассматривая балки на потолке. Одна действительно расшаталась. При неудачном маневре вполне реально было схлопотать. Но почему об этом беспокоился Тревелиан? Учитывая характер их встреч — или даже положений, — весь удар на себя приняла бы спина Быка.

— Я могу отказаться?  
— Аргументируй. 

Поворчав, Бык начал изобретать. 

— Мне у тебя нравится, правда. Я о тебе беспокоюсь. В таверне кто только не шатается. Никто не обращает внимания, когда ты ко мне приходишь. А если я пойду к тебе... Ты представь эту картину. Коридор, все эти твои высокопоставленные гости снуют туда-сюда, марципаны на подносах вкушают, обсуждают свои дворцовые перевороты, и тут я выхожу. Еще и направляюсь в твои покои. Они же все поймут, зачем я к тебе иду. Или решат, что ты через меня ведешь какие-нибудь переговоры с Пар Волленом в приватной атмосфере. И уж лучше бы они подумали первое.

Инквизитор отошел в тень. Его лицо невозможно было разглядеть. Кунари даже не мог предположить, что у него в голове. Пока он не успел напридумывать теорий о том, кто кого стыдится, Бык быстро закончил. 

— С другой стороны, если ты пророешь тайный ход к своей коечке, все вопросы снимаются. У тебя классные простыни.  
— Ты несерьезен.  
— Это моя фишка. 

Услышав скрип половиц у порога, Бык приподнял голову. Силуэт широкой спины Тревелиана медленно исчезал в сумраке коридора. 

— Уже уходишь?  
— Мне пора.  
— Ну ладно. 

Пока за ним не закрылась дверь, кунари, громко вздохнув, добавил:

— Я подумаю. 

 

...

 

— Бу. Это я. Я подумал. 

Инквизитор с облегчением убрал руку с ножа для вскрытия конвертов, за который схватился, услышав позади себя осторожные шаги. Пожалуй, утаивание своего присутствия не было одним из талантов Железного Быка.  
Шурша стертыми подошвами остроносых сапогов по полу, кунари сократил расстояние между ними до пары футов, останавливаясь у стола, за которым Тревелиан просматривал почту. 

— Я подумал, и я здесь. 

Максвелл отложил бумаги в сторону и отодвинулся вместе со стулом, разворачиваясь к Быку лицом. Забросив ногу за ногу, он устроил руки на колене и подготовился слушать. В этой позе он казался себе внимательнее и учтивее.  
Примерно минуту в помещении висела тишина, нарушаемая только карканьем прохаживающейся по балкону вороны советника Лелианы. 

— Ты на меня так смотришь, как будто я должен что-нибудь сказать.  
— Можешь что-нибудь сказать. 

Кунари помолчал, осматриваясь. Он тут был не в первый раз и не в первый раз чувствовал себя неуютно. Это не было ощущением того, что он не на своем месте. Скорее он боялся тут что-нибудь сломать. Все выглядело хрупким и ненадежным, не то, что в "Приюте Вестника". Там можно было и пол проломить, на эстетике помещения это бы ни коим образом не сказалось. В покоях Инквизитора в отличие от граничащего с аскетизмом спартанского порядка остальных помещений царила какая-то изящность. Возможно, это было из-за всяких узорных штуковин, которые Тревелиан навез с разных рынков в память о Марке. Бык над ним посмеивался. Тот говорил, что не скучает по родине, а потом в его спальне вдруг неожиданно появлялись марчанские шторы.  
Пожалуй, единственной вещью, которую кунари не боялся сломать, была кровать. Ее он, по крайней мере, протестировал. 

Чтобы уберечься от соблазна схватиться за какой-нибудь предмет искусства и нечаянно разломать его, Бык заложил руки за спину и перевел взгляд на окно. 

— Я решил, мы можем немного отдохнуть перед поездкой в Редклифф.  
— Отдохнуть.

Тревелиан поднялся со стула и подошел к нему. Посмотреть в лицо, пытаясь уличить в хитрости, ростом доставая ему до плеча, всегда было немного затруднительно. 

— Слушай, ты не появлялся у меня уже неделю, — кунари старательно рассматривал ворону. — Если ты так мариновал меня, то... естественно, у тебя вышло. Воздержание не моя добродетель. Настаивать на своем в таких мелочах, как место встречи, я не буду. Главное же, чтоб она состоялась, верно?

Инквизитор не стал говорить ему, что заходил пару раз, но видя, как он замечательно проводит время со своими ребятами, даже не задумываясь об их беседе, уходил обратно. 

— Что же мы будем теперь делать? — цокнул он.  
— У меня есть несколько предложений. 

Система шпионской выдержки дала сбой. Бык улыбнулся, склоняя голову. Губы Тревелиана как никогда заманчиво блестели в свете длинных тонких свечей. Наверняка, тоже что-нибудь из Марки. В этом кунари был не силен. 

— Подсказка: это кое-как связано с твоими мягонькими простынками.

Бык обхватил его, притягивая к себе. Чувство, как от волнения напрягается тело Максвелла, опьяняло. Мощное, состоящее из плетений мышц, с силой, спрятанной в каждом узелке, оно что только не выдерживало, но в его руках таяло, как воск.  
Инквизитор прильнул к нему, шумно втягивая воздух. Уткнувшись подбородком в широкую грудь, он нерешительно смотрел на Быка снизу-вверх, словно размышляя, стоит ли постоять так еще или уже можно целовать.

— Босс, у тебя сегодня просто невероятные глаза, — неловко прошептал кунари, создавая подобие романтического настроения. 

Он шагнул в сторону кровати, подталкивая к ней Тревелиана. Мужчина покорно отшатнулся назад, отдаваясь во власть клетке из его рук.

— А у тебя... у тебя... — Инквизитор поднял взгляд, чтобы осмотреть его и тоже сделать какой-нибудь актуальный комплимент. — ... у тебя это глина на роге?  
— Что? 

Бык не собирался останавливаться на середине пути, но Максвелл уперся ногами в пол, не позволяя двигать себя дальше. Подхватить его и уложить самому было не так трудно. Но планы намечались другие.

— Откуда у тебя глина на роге? — настаивал тот. — Ты... карьер самостоятельно прокапывал? Мы в не настолько отчаянном положении, чтобы добывать ресурсы таким образом.  
— Да это все Сера, — со вздохом кунари отпустил его. — Она сказала, что ими стену не пробьешь. Но я-то знаю свои возможности. К тому же я уже тогда выпил кружку. Вот мы и поспорили.  
— На что?  
— На вторую.  
— Тебе денег не хватает, раз ты так на выпивку наскребаешь?  
— Всего мне хватает, — недовольно отозвался Бык, отходя от него. — Но, знаешь, как гномы говорят? Халява меда слаще. 

Он помялся для вида и понимающе кивнул.

— Ясно. Ты... просто не хочешь. Я пришел не вовремя. 

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти. Уйти, разумеется, понарошку. Он был уверен, что не успеет и до двери добраться, как Инквизитор его остановит. Бык знал его. Интуитивное понимание людей вместе с выучкой Бен-Хазрат раскладывали перед ним командира, как колоду карт. А то странное и непонятное, именуемое чувствами, вытаскивало из нее все его козыри. Неужели это действительно были чувства?  
Он не успел и шага сделать, прежде, чем Тревелиан схватил его за руку, останавливая.  
Немного ущемленная гордость кунари воспрянула духом. 

— Я хочу, — тихо сказал Максвелл. — Но я хочу, чтобы мы были вдвоем. Никакой глины. 

Прохладные пальцы Инквизитора, все еще касающиеся его локтя, заставили на несколько секунд задуматься. 

— Ладно. Пойду отскоблю. 

Окинув комнату взглядом на предмет чего-нибудь, обо что можно было потереться, Бык остался неудовлетворен. Возникни у него такая проблема в "Приюте Вестника", он бы смог выбрать любую поверхность. Здесь альтернатив было немного. Занавеска с гербами, за которую можно было отхватить от Тревелиана, диванчик, за который можно было отхватить от Жозефины, ворона, за которую можно было отхватить от Лелианы... Целым уйти вообще непросто будет. 

— Ты не хочешь весь искупаться? У меня большая ванна. 

Бык оглянулся на него, надеясь встретить на его лице ироничную усмешку и улыбнуться в ответ. Но ее не было. 

— Не находишь, что это уже лишнее? Ты гигиенический маньяк, а меня в свои дела не впутывай.  
— Бык.  
— Нет.  
— Бык.  
— Нет. Я не люблю мыться.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это несколько оскорбительно по отношению к моим... как ты говорил? Мягоньким простынкам. Мне их только сегодня перестелили.  
— Вот! 

Дойдя до его рабочего места, кунари сел на стул лицом к балкону, вытягивая ноги, и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Вот почему я предпочитаю встречаться у меня. Там нет никаких правил этикета.  
— Это не правила этикета.  
— Рассказывай. 

Рука Тревелиана легла на его плечо сзади. Инквизитор был рослым мужчиной с крупными конечностями, но на фоне Быка его ладошка казалась очень мелкой и трогательной.  
Кунари в очередной раз задумался. Ему всегда нравились прикосновения его чистых пальцев. Зависело ли это от чистоты или это были просто -его— пальцы? Он не знал. Может, и был в этом какой-то смысл. 

— Я пойду, только если ты пойдешь, — примирительно буркнул Бык.

Ладонь ощутимо хлопнула его по плечу. 

— Считай, я уже там. 

 

...

 

Тревелиан с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на щетку, которой начищал свой щит. Впрочем, то, для чего она использовалась, на ней написано не было. Как будто Бык был бы против, узнав, чем он собирается драить его рога. То, что он в нем любил — он никогда не был против. А если и был, то его легко можно было переубедить.

Сняв подштанники и рубаху, Инквизитор аккуратно сложил одежду на деревянную этажерку и вошел в купальню. Он не сразу понял, где оказался. Все пространство заволок пар. Густым облаком он опутал комнату, и если бы не плеск воды, Максвелл не нашел бы ванну.  
Раньше, когда он думал о ней, то вспоминал большой каменный резервуар, обложенный полированной доской для сидений, в котором при желании можно было не только искупаться, но и немного поплавать. Теперь, глядя на то, как в ней расположился кунари, устроив руки и ноги на бортах, он понимал, что она весьма мала. 

— Босс, — Бык отсалютовал ему, приглашая к себе.  
— Почему здесь так жарко? — Тревелиан закашлялся от влажности воздуха.  
— О, тут бегала какая-то эльфийка, я попросил, чтоб потеплее было, ну она и натаскала ведер. Я не знаю, она у тебя работает, или ей нужно отдельно платить? Лопухов каких-то набросала. А они ничего так пахнут. 

Инквизитор только закатил глаза.  
Перекинув ногу через борт, он попытался зайти в воду. Стоило ступне оказаться внутри, светлая кожа покраснела и пошла пятнами. Тревелиан резко выдернул ногу обратно. 

— Ты тут свариться собрался? — возмутился он, про себя добавляя: — Кажется, это была не банщица, а кухарка. 

Максвелл побродил немного вокруг ванны, выслушивая размышления Быка о том, что мыться, обливаясь ледяной водой из ведра за таверной, и мыться, лежа в "приятной тепленькой лужице", это две разные вещи.  
Тяжело вздохнув, он все-таки сел на край ванны, опуская ноги в кипяток. Игнорируя боль в грудине и головокружение, он решил не медлить. Горячие испарения, как ему казалось, не хуже жара печки могут превратить клочок глины в новое ответвление рога, которое так просто не смоется. 

— Ты похож на нага, — со знанием дела заметил кунари, подбираясь к нему ближе. — Розовый. Аппетитный.

Он сел к нему спиной, заняв место между его ног, и откинулся назад, касаясь бритым затылком его живота.  
Он редко когда снимал свою повязку. Даже Инквизитор видел его без нее всего раз или два. Сейчас без труда удавалось разглядеть косые линии шрамов, пересекающие его лицо. Для него это было большим знаком доверия.  
Смочив и намылив щетку, он принялся за дело.  
Бык забавно жмурил глаз, чтобы туда не попала пена, и тихонько ворчал, если это все-таки случалось.  
Отмывать рога было не так просто, как могло показаться. Их просекало множество бороздок и неровностей, в каждую из которой обязательно забивалась какая-нибудь грязь. А количество глины, найденное на их просторах, заставляло задаваться вопросом — как птицы там еще гнездо не свили.  
К удивлению Тревелиана, они оказались несколько темнее. И намного, намного блестящее. Возможно, это все была вода, но смотрелось здорово. 

Инквизитор пытался не отвлекаться на пальцы, бегающие по его колену. Бык заскучал и искал себе новые способы развлечений помимо жалоб на щекотку. 

— Завалили мы как-то дракона. На границе с Неваррой. О, красивый был, зараза. Первый у Долийки, кстати. Но не суть. Перед тем, как издохнуть, этот паршивец таким огоньком в нас метнул, что целый кратер неподалеку от озера выжег. И как вода туда стекла, мы решили окунуться. Вот тогда было жарко. А здесь так. Прохладно.

Максвелл поморщился и стал работать усерднее, чтобы что-нибудь не ляпнуть.

— Может, еще раз позвать эльфиек? — предложил кунари. — Действительно холодает.  
— Хватит уже посторонних звать, — отказался Инквизитор. — У тебя недостаточно свидетелей личной жизни? Может, еще и Каллена пригласим? Вдруг он не все рассмотрел.  
— Ты не оставляешь ему шанса.  
— Все свои шансы я оставил тебе. 

Когда он закончил с обоими рогами, они выглядели просто фантастически. Проделанной работой Тревелиан остался доволен. 

— Ну что, твоя пиндитная душонка счастлива?  
— Вполне. 

Максвелл решил, что самое время домыться и выбраться. Он пошевелил ногами, затекшими под тяжестью рук Железного Быка. Тот не преувеличивал. Холодало.

— Ты куда это? — кунари развернулся к нему лицом, поднимая волну, выплескивающуюся за пределы ванны.  
— Сам сказал, что тебе холодно. Вот и мне холодно. 

Тревелиан ойкнул, шлепаясь на деревянную панель, стоило Быку дернуть его на место. 

— Не думаю, что тебе холодно, — заметил тот, со значением поглядывая на его пах.  
— Я все же считаю, что тебе лучше верить моим словам, а не... другому.  
— О, нет. Слова лгут.

Инквизитор свел бедра, чтобы оставить себе хоть немного приватности, и чуть не перевернулся из-за того, что кунари вытянул его правую ногу из воды. Кожа на ней сморщилась, как финик, но зато вернулась к своему первоначальному цвету.

— Смешные пальцы, — прокомментировал Бык, дотрагиваясь до них. — Маленькие. Беззащитные. Но это не проблема. Даже у героев беззащитные пальцы.

Максвелл громко фыркнул и собрался выдернуть ступню из его рук, а в идеале пнуть в плечо, но губы кунари на косточке стопы заставили его ненадолго передумать. Они касались кожи тепло и мягко, голова от этого кружилась больше, чем от душного пара.  
От второго поцелуя Тревелиан вздрогнул. Мокрые волосы на его голени встали дыбом.  
Щетина колко царапнула лодыжку, стоило Быку подняться чуть выше.

Максвелл бесшумно вдохнул и сдался. Его будоражила скорость подъема. Неужели его нога была такой короткой? Только кунари целовал его ступню, а теперь его губы уже были на колене. Интересно, где он планировал остановиться? И планировал ли вообще?

— У тебя очень, очень красивые ноги, босс, — пробормотал он. — И не только ноги. 

Его рука вскользнула между бедер Инквизитора, разнимая их, и он продолжил.  
Тревелиан задержал дыхание, наблюдая за ним.  
Быку нравилось видеть его голову у себя на уровне ширинки, но сам он целовал его там всего пару раз. И сейчас это было так же волнительно, будто впервые. Максвеллу показалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит через горло или от стука попросту расколется на части.  
Его возбуждение стало чересчур очевидным, а в голове так полегчало, что он уверился — вся кровь стекла в нижнюю половину тела. 

— Ты сейчас отломишь сидушку, если будешь продолжать так за нее цепляться, — сказал кунари, кажется, его портняжной мышце. — Не бойся. Я не откушу.  
— Я не боюсь, — Инквизитор затих. 

Начав свой путь у коленки, язык Быка прочертил ровную линию до стыка бедра с телом. 

— Ты можешь держаться за них, — отдал он последнее напутствие, приглашающе толкнувшись рогом в сгиб его локтя. 

Тревелиан не мог понять, закрылись или закатились же его глаза, когда рот наконец добрался до своей первоначальной цели.  
Стало душно. Воздух, только посвежевший, стоило пару сойти, вновь потяжелел. Часть Максвелла дрожала в ознобе, вторая потела и наливалась жаром. 

Он схватился за рога, как за рулевое колесо, пытаясь найти баланс, узкий мостик, на котором смог бы удержаться под натиском чувств.  
Губы Быка, обхватив его член, заскользили вверх. Вбирая все больше распаленной плоти, они тесно сжимали, а потом отпускали, и язык — такой острый и дерзкий, когда тот говорил, — но такой мягкий и нежный сейчас, сводил с ума непристойной лаской.  
Смотря на него расширившимися глазами, Максвелл старался запомнить каждое мгновение. Яркие впечатления от вида и фонтана ощущений заставляли его думать о совершенно неприемлемых вещах. Он был готов на все, что угодно, только бы это продолжалось. Предложи Бык в этот момент перейти в Кун, он бы согласился, не раздумывая. Да он бы войной на Тевинтер пошел, не выходя из воды... что уж говорить о религии.  
Стиснув зубы, чтобы хоть как-то ограничить свой восторг, Инквизитор замычал. Услышав его стон, кунари отпустил его и, уткнувшись лицом в бедро, глухо засмеялся. Место рта неминуемо заняла его рука, но она гладила его настолько медленно, что это было почти невыносимо. Тревелиан не мог попросить вслух о том, чего хотел. Его любовник этим беззастенчиво пользовался. 

— Первый раз, когда мне это сделали... это была женщина, — вспомнил Бык. — Тал-васгот. Она сказала, что ей известен способ почувствовать себя хозяином мира, не завоевывая его. Конечно, после все равно пришлось ее убить. 

Сглотнув, Максвелл сосредоточился достаточно для ответа. 

— Твои истории... какие-то не слишком возбуждающие...  
— Ну. Какие есть. Но я это не к тому, что спать со мной чревато для жизни. Во всяком случае, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, босс, ты берешь в рот намного лучше нее.  
— Замолчи, замолчи, — игнорируя его смех, Инквизитор потянул его за рога на место. 

Когда Бык вновь потерял возможность болтать языком, стало чуть легче.  
Но ненадолго. 

— Почему ты остановился?  
— Мотивируй меня продолжить.  
— Что? 

Вместо ответа кунари укусил его за ногу, вызвав взволнованное пыхтение. Он любил реакцию. Возможно, поэтому и пытался подвести Инквизитора к новым рамкам, каждый раз восхищая и удивляя его.  
От следующего укуса Максвелл всхлипнул и заерзал. Ускользнуть не получалось. 

— Пожалуйста... Бык, пожалуйста...

С каждым уколом боли наслаждение казалось невероятно далекой сладкой мечтой, в воспоминаниях о которой дрожали руки и ноги, а от предвкушения оной взмокали все впадинки и пересыхали губы. Когда хотелось кричать и требовать, но сил хватало только на просьбы.

— Так лучше.

Бык наконец остался удовлетворен ответом его тела и перестал дразнить.  
Тревелиан почувствовал, что осталось немного. Он пытался сосредоточиться на растекающейся перед глазами стене, далеком потолке, на рогах, за которые все еще держался (о, как же он хорошо их помыл), чтобы продлить свое удовольствие.  
Подкравшееся так внезапно покалывание в ногах искрами разожглось в кончиках пальцев, поднимаясь выше — как и губы кунари вначале, — занимая все его мысли.  
Бык тоже это понял. Он перестал прерываться и отвлекаться. Одна его ладонь легла Инквизитору на поясницу, притягивая ближе, а вторая гладила его по колену, готовая при необходимости сжать. 

Тревелиан не сдержал низкого стона, запрокидывая голову назад. Кунари это, похоже, раззадорило еще больше. Он не рискнул улыбаться сейчас, но вид его макушки был крайне довольный.  
Только сила рук Быка не позволила Максвеллу свалиться с края ванны. Он до боли стиснул пальцы на рогах и задышал быстро-быстро прежде, чем его бедра судорожно толкнулись, и он смог наконец с облегчением выдохнуть.  
Кунари удерживал его, пока бешеный пульс, отдающийся во всех конечностях, не унялся. 

Туман в купальне как будто начал рассеиваться. 

Отдышавшись, Инквизитор лениво скосил глаза вниз. Бык сплюнул в воду и размашисто вытер рот рукой. 

— Эй, — обиделся он.  
— О, уплыло, — кунари не обратил на его возмущение ни малейшего внимания. 

Он помолчал немного и решился поднять взгляд. 

— Ну как оно? 

Раздумывая, какие бы слова подошли, чтобы описать все, что он испытал, Максвелл замялся. 

— Слушай, я сделал это не потому, что люблю это делать, — Бык расценил паузу как признак неудовольствия. — Я хотел, чтобы ты... Мне просто хотелось именно тебе... Ты уже скажешь что-нибудь или нет?  
— Потрясающе. Это было потрясающе. 

Инквизитор наклонился, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, и поцеловал в губы. 

— Настолько потрясающе? — с сомнением протянул Бык, не веря его улыбке.  
— Настолько.  
— Ммм. 

Тревелиан сполз в воду, температуру которой уже не разбирал, смывая с себя испарину. Вздохнув, он оперся затылком о грудь кунари и закрыл глаза. Влажные руки протерли его лицо, убирая со лба волосы.  
Осознание того, что они с легкостью могли рвать плоть на части, а сейчас были так ласковы по отношению к нему, заставляло что-то внутри сжиматься. Максвелл никогда не испытывал тесной привязанности к кому бы то ни было и плохо представлял себе, о какой такой влюбленности все вели речь. А такие вот простые моменты заставляли его думать, что между ними было что-то большее. Что-то похожее.  
С ним... с Быком он чувствовал себя особенно. Было ли это во время близости (когда Тревелиан и помыслить не мог о существовании остального мира), после (в минуты теплой нежности и молчания) или даже вне (какое волнение и трепет он переживал, высматривая его после битвы, целого и невредимого).  
Его нынешнее состояние ему нравилось. Если это и было этой самой влюбленностью, он не был против.

— Хочешь, теперь я тебе?.. — шепотом спросил он, гладя под водой его бедро.

Бык поморщился.

— Ну нет. От этой сырости в недоступных местах у меня пропадает настроение. Но...  
— Но? Стой... Куда! Куда ты меня... 

Инквизитор не успел выразить полноценный протест, как был грубо вытащен из воды и перекинут через плечо. 

— Я все-таки оттрахаю тебя на твоих мягоньких простынках, — пообещал кунари, выпрямляясь. — Сколько из-за них мороки было.

Со своей позиции на широкой и удобной конечности Тревелиан вновь не без гордости успел заметить, насколько роскошно отскоблил его рога. 

В итоге он надеялся только на то, что, добираясь до его покоев, в коридоре они не встретят Каллена. Третьего раза тот точно не переживет.


End file.
